The invention relates to a picture pick-up device including a solid-state sensor and an electronic shutter, which sensor comprises a picture pick-up member including a matrix of picture pick-up elements, a storage member coupled thereto including a matrix of storage elements and a parallel-in, series-out shift register member coupled thereto including at least one row of shift register elements which is coupled to a picture signal output of the sensor for supplying a picture signal occurring at line scanning periods, line blanking periods, field scanning periods and field blanking periods, said sensor to this end being coupled to a control circuit for supplying control signals for obtaining, after an effective picture information integration period at the pick-up member, a parallel information frame transfer effected in a frame transfer period from the picture pick-up member to the storage member during a field blanking period and for subsequently obtaining a periodically occurring parallel information shift effected during a line blanking period from the storage member to the shift register member in which a serial information shift to the picture signal output is subsequently effected during a line scanning period, the electronic shutter operating with a periodical resetting during a variable part of the maximum available picture information integration period at the picture pick-up member with the aid of a series of reset pulses occurring during line blanking periods and to be supplied by a pulse generator which is present in the control circuit.
A picture pick-up device of this type is known from British Patent Application 2,160,060. The sensor shown is of the so-called frame transfer type in which rectangularly shaped matrices of the pick-up member and the storage member are each formed with elements arranged in rows and columns and the information transfer is effected in the column direction. The electronic shutter is controlled via the control circuit with reference to a maximum admissible picture signal value. It has been shown that the series of reset pulses is composed of a burst of three reset pulses per line blanking period, which pulses have a period of one microsecond.